Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a system and a method for machining a workpiece of lattice structure and an article machined therefrom.
Additive manufacturing is a technology that enables “3D-printing” of workpieces of various materials including metals and plastics. In additive manufacturing, a workpiece is built in a layer-by-layer manner. For example, each layer of the workpiece may be manufactured by leveling powder and selectively fusing the powder using a high-power laser. After each layer, more powder is added and the laser forms the next layer, simultaneously fusing it to the prior layers. The workpiece typically has a rough surface that is improved via post-build process such as grit blasting, grinding, sanding, or polishing to meet industry standards. However, these post-build processes can improve surface finish of the workpiece, but cause unwanted thermal or mechanical stresses being transferred to the workpiece. Thus, surface finish of the workpiece still needs to be improved to mitigate workpiece failures due to conditions such as fracture, low-cycle fatigue, high-cycle fatigue, and coking.
Furthermore, the workpiece typically have a bulk structure, for example the workpiece is a solid-body workpiece. That is, sometimes, the workpiece is too heavy to meet industry requirements.
The aforementioned issues also exist in the workpiece that is not formed by additive manufacturing.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved system and method to address at least some of the aforementioned issues.